Adios
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Shuichi miro al rubio sorprendido, no podía creer que el mayor le estaba engañando, pero intento no llamar la atención, decidió que tal vez, solo tal vez, seria mejor para el irse, y empezar de nuevo.


**Hola, bueno que decir, soy nueva en el fandom, pero simplemente al ver el ova de Gravitation, el 1, no pude resistir el hacer esta historia, aun que tengo aun mas que actualizar, pero la tentación gano, espero y les guste esta historia.**

**Gravitation no me pertenece, así como los personajes y canciones que aparezcan, las cuales pondré al final su titulo y a quién pertenecen, disfruten el fic.**

Prologo.

Era un día como cualquier otro, o eso es lo que quería creer el vocalista de Bad Luck, el cual estaba en la sala de ensayos de la banda con varias hojas a su alrededor y otras cuantas hechas bola, no podía estar tranquilo, en realidad lagrimas caían de sus ojos sin control alguno, pero este no era el berrinche normal del peli-rosa de 19 años, al contrario, eran completas lagrimas de dolor y tenía su justificación.

Hoy había llegado temprano a NG records ya que quería terminar de escribir unas canciones sin tener a K apuntándole a su cabeza por estar entretenido en una nueva canción en lugar de ensayar, pero en este momento la inspiración estaba a mil, así que decidió mejor concentrarse en la nueva canción, o esa era la idea, ya que en cuanto entro a NG logro distinguir una cabellera rubia, mas en especifico era el cabello de su pareja, así que decidido a darle una sorpresa lo sigue con sigilo, pero después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que encontró que Yuki estaba hablando con Tohma y en un momento ambos empezaron a besarse, Shuichi solo pudo abrir los ojos y salir de ahí tan silencioso como había llegado, no podía creer que su Yuki le engañara.

-No seas idiota Shindo-se regaño-claro que lo haría, nunca te amo-se lamentaba.

Así que antes de que todos llegaran el corrió fuera del edificio, no quería tener que responder las preguntas de nadie, aun así nunca se preocupo por el, siendo casi atropellado varias veces, hasta que en un momento tropezó y termino tirado enfrente del departamento que compartía con el escritor, miro para arriba y decidió esperarlo, tal vez Yuki regresaría arrepentido y le pediría disculpas, y con eso sería más que suficiente para Shuichi, aceptaría sus disculpas y entonces podrían estar en paz de nuevo.

Espero y espero, hasta que ya caída la noche el escritor abrió la puerta y fue cuando escucho una canción que se le hacía muy familiar así que se acerco al balcón de poco en poco, como buscando reconocer dicha melodía.

_Cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada de la luna yo pienso en ti._

_El dulce camino de mis palabras…son las palabras de otras personas._

_Incluso ahora (puedo ver)._

_La pálida luz._

_Que ilumina tu silueta, mientras mira repentinamente hacia arriba._

_Ahora estoy esperando en esta habitación por ti._

_Solo se escucha el reloj que resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de tus pasos._

_Incluso ahora estoy esperando, estoy aquí solitario._

_¿Puedes ver desde donde estés, aquella luna como la que tu y yo vimos aquel día?._

_Cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada de la luna yo pienso en ti._

_El dulce camino de mis palabras…son las palabras de otras personas._

_Incluso ahora (puedo ver)._

_La pálida luz._

_Que ilumina tu silueta, mientras mira repentinamente hacia arriba._

_Ahora estoy esperando en esta habitación por ti._

_Solo se escucha el reloj que resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de tus pasos._

_Incluso ahora estoy esperando, estoy aquí solitario._

_¿Puedes ver desde donde estés, aquella luna como la que tu y yo vimos aquel día?_

No podía entender por qué el chico cantaba en un tono tan triste pero no le intereso y en su lugar saco un cigarrillo para encenderlo y mirar al que era su pareja.

-Hey que haces?-le pregunto un poco molesto-además me preguntaron el por qué de tu ausencia en el trabajo-

-Yuki, has vuelto-se abalanzo sobre el-Yuki, no te preocupes, ya les explicare yo, dejando eso de lado…tenemos que hablar-miro al mayor de manera seria, como esperando alguna reacción.

-Sera mañana, estoy cansado-lo quito de encima suyo molesto y camino a su habitación.

Miro al mayor caminar y le sorprendió al ver que parecía cojear un poco, así que cuando termino por entrar al cuarto no pudo más que sentir sus rodillas temblorosas y caer mientras volvía a llorar, pero después de un rato se seco las lagrimas y se levanto caminando de vuelta al balcón, ya que cerca suyo había una maleta que tenía todas las pertenencias del cantante, causando con eso que se diera cuenta de lo poco importante que era para el escritor.

-Ni siquiera la vio-tomo la maleta, y deseando mentalmente suerte a Hiro y los demás, salió del departamento-adiós Yuki-

Y así Shuichi salió del que antes siempre decía que era su hogar, así que solo volvió a llorar un poco antes de tomar aire y cerrar la puerta de manera discreta, para después correr a un nuevo inicio.

Hora de empezar de nuevo.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo 1, espero les haya gustado…los invito a leer mis otras historias además de contactar conmigo a través de facebook con el nombre de Amarantha Millefiore.**

**La canción fue "In the moonlight" que es de Shuichi, bueno, hasta pronto.**


End file.
